A Different World Than I Knew
by lerene
Summary: ON HOLD/DIED" When Sirius fell through the vail he didn't die. He ended up in a parallel universe where everything is different. Can he learn to live in this new, weird world.
1. I thought I died

**A different world than I knew**

_Sirius fell through the veil and was posted to die, but he didn't._

_He ended up in a world were things were different than what he knew._

**Chapter 1: I thought I died**

Blackness took over Sirius. He couldn't believe it. Bellatrix hit him with a spell and fell through the veil. Now he was dead. Dead! How could he have let this happen? Everything was over. What's this going to do to Harry? The world was slowly leaving him. He couldn't feel his body anymore. Everything was going. It was gone. Air. Feeling. Life. All gone.

Or was it...

Sirius chest heaved up and down as air filled it. He was sleeping. When he realized that he was breathing his eyes shot wide opened. He was lying on his side, in an unfamiliar room. He notices a bathroom at the wall he was looking at. He through off the blanket that was covering him and walked over to the bathroom. Many thoughts ran through his head. "I thought I was dead. How am I not dead? How am I breathing? Where the hell am I?" He didn't know what was going on.

He walked into the bathroom and wasted his face. He looked at his reflection and yelled at it. He touched the reflection, then his own face. He couldn't believe it; he was in his early twenties again. He rubbed his face in disbelief. He had his young handsome face. He looked down at his body; he had his flat stomach, his six-pack abs, and his tight pecks. No tattoos expect the paw print on his abs he got when he was 17. He just couldn't believe it, but he liked it.

"Are you okay Siri?"

Sirius spun around real fast. He was looking at his best friend who was standing only in his boxer shorts at the bathroom door. Like himself, Remus was young and he only had a few light hairs that would be gray. Remus had a weird look on his face, "Your acting weird Sirius. Are you okay?"

"You have no idea," Sirius slid passed his friend to get back to the room to find some cloths. He only had a pair of black boxer shorts on. He found himself a pair of black jeans and slipped them on.

"Want to talk about it," Remus said sliding his arms around Sirius waist.

"Wow," Sirius grabbed Remus' arms and pushed away. He turned around and said, "What do you think your doing?"

"What's wrong love?" Remus face was full of worry.

"WHAT? LOVE? What do you mean love? Sirius was freaking out.

"Babe?" Remus started walking toward Sirius, but Sirius walked backwards until he ran into the wall. "Sirius please tell me what's going on with you?"

Sirius ran away from Remus and grabbed a black shirt. He looked at his friend one more time then apparated. He apparated to a street he knew or thought he knew. It was different. There were three houses in a row that were burned down to the ground and the houses around it that were burnt and/or had broken windows. He walked down the street; the houses were starting to look better. He wondered what happened. He remembered this street as being very peaceful with both wizards and muggles living next to each other. This was the street that his friend James grew up on. He apparated to see the how the park looked. The park seemed find. The only different was that it was a lot greener. A handful of little kids played in the playground, He went over and sat on a tabletop and put his head in his hands. He just sat there and let his mind wonder.

After a few seconds he heard, "Sirius!", then a small body launch itself at him. Small arms held tightly to his back. Sirius looked over his shoulder to see the child, but he couldn't.

"Harry leave him alone." The person of the voice pulled the child off of Sirius's back.

Sirius turned around and looked at the person the voice came from. He couldn't believe it. The voice was from James and kid was Harry.

"Are you okay Sirius?" James notices that Sirius was staring at him and Harry. Sirius mumbled something, but James had no idea what he said. James just grinned.

"How...How old is Harry?" Sirius asked in a nervous voice.

"I'm threeee!" Harry said putting up three fingers. James smiled down to his innocent child.

"Three!" Sirius was shocked. Yesterday Harry was fifth-teen, now he was three. Three! Fifth-teen to three. What was going on? When Harry was three Sirius was in Azkaban and James was died.

James noticed that something was wrong with his friend. But when he opened his mouth his wife interrupted him. "He's a few months shy of three," Lily said.

Sirius looked at Lily, then his eyes spotted something. "Your pregnant again!" He jumped off the table.

"Sirius we told you I was pregnant when I was two months. I'm five months now," Lily said smiling at Sirius.

"Oh!" Sirius sat down on the bench and slammed his head on the table. It hurt.

"Lil can you take Harry, so I can talk to Sirius," James said. He was worried about his friend.

"But I want to stay with Sirius," Harry pouted.

"Go with your mother," James stated seriously.

Lily put her hand out and grabbed her son's. "Whatever is wrong, things will get better." She walked off with her son to let her husband help his friend.

Sirius rolled his head on the table to watch Lily leave, then he moved his eyes and watched as James sat down across from him. Both guys sat there for some minutes before either one of them talked.

"So Sirius what's wrong?" James watched Sirius. They were friends since they meet each other in Diagon Ally just before their first year at Hogwarts. "Did you get hit by a spell that made you lose your memory?"

Sirius lifted head a little off the table. "I have had one very day and have no idea what's going on."

"Want to tell me about it bud so I can help you," James said crossing his arms on the table.

"You wouldn't believe me," Sirius said crossing his arms and placed his head on his them.

"Try me."

A crack sound was heard and a few seconds later Remus stood next to the table. Sirius moved down the table to get away from Remus. James frowned and Remus bit lip.

"Was I bad in bed last night," Remus questioned.

"Oh my God!" Sirius covered his ears and slammed his head hard on the table. It really hurt. "Am I really gay?" He moved his hands to his forehead and felt hot liquid.

One of James eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You guys have been going out since the end of seventh year and I have a feeling things were going on before then."

Sirius picked his head up, one hand on his forehead where he broke the skin, "Are you serious?"

"No your Sirius,I'm James," James teased. "But yeah, it's true."

Sirius looked over to Remus, "I'm not gay." Sirius felt bad because the look of hurt that crossed Remus face. Sirius got up from the table and went over to Remus. "I'm not gay and I'm sorry. Things are weird and I don't understand what's going on. Things are weird and I don't understand what's going on. Things are just unbelievable and don't make sense to me." James walked over and stood with his two friends. "Yesterday I was much older and Harry was fifth-teen and I died. But I'm not dead and I'm younger and Harry is three."

"What do you mean Harry was fifth-teen?" James asked confused.

"I mean Harry was fifth-teen."

"We should put Sirius memories in a Pensieve so we can understand what Sirius is talking about," Remus suggested. He voice was full of emotion. He wanted a reason for his lover changing.

Author note: Sorry for any spelling errors, I'm a horrible speller. Please review with your thoughts on the story or suggestions about things that can happen. Thanks for reading my story.


	2. take a look at my memories

_Don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would have money to buy things. Also I wouldn't have killed Sirius._

_This chapter has lines taken from year 3 of Harry Potter and they belong to Rowling._

_The only thing I own is the idea for my story. _

_Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review I want to know if you think it's any good. If I get no review _

_I might stop writing it. So review. _

**Chapter 2. Sirius memories**

James and Remus stood over the Pensieve and looked into it's depths. They were looking down into a room that James recognized as his living room. They were looking at a memory that James remembered because it was the day that they decide to make Peter the Secret keeper. The memory changed, Sirius was standing in the grass in front of a burned down house. Then the memory was Sirius standing with his wand pointed at Peter. Many muggles were standing near them. Peter yelled at Sirius, "How could you kill James and Lily!" Then Peter did a spell that killed the muggles.

Remus looked up from the Pensieve to look at James. James face face had gone very pale. Remus looked back at the memory.

The memory changed. Sirius sat in a cell in Azkaban. Then the memory changed, but the only different was that he was older. Each memory Sirius got older and skinner, but the setting was the same. Then it changed. Sirius was standing in the shack with three teenagers, two boys and a girl. One of the boys looked like he had a broken leg. Sirius said something and the kids seemed very bad at him. One of the kids reminded Remus of James and that kid seemed to the one who hated Sirius the most.

Remus looked up again from the Pensieve and looked at Sirius who was leaning on the wall looking at the floor.

"Remus!" James said getting Remus to look back at the Pensieve. "That's my son. And You."

Remus frowned and looked at the Pensieve.

The memory continued...

_"Harry don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- he's a werewolf!" said the girl._

_"I certainly don't want Harry dead," memory Remus said. Some more was said. Then-_

_"What's my rat got to do with anything," The boy by the name Ron said._

_"That's not a rat. It's an Animagus by the name Peter Pettigrew."_

Many more memory happened, then Sirius was in a wizard battle with his cousin.

"Come on, you can do better than that," memory Sirius said, then he was hit with a red jet in the chest and fell through a vail. The memory went black, then it changed to when Sirius woke to be young again and freaking out about Remus.

Both Remus and James looked away from the Pensieve . They stared at Sirius who was sitting on floor looking at them. "Peter killed me and Lil, Put you in Azkaban, and made my son an orphan. What happened to Harry?" James was ghost white. He couldn't believe the memories.

"Harry lived with Lil's sister," Sirius said looking at the ground.

"WHAT!"

"How long were you in Azkaban," Remus asked in a concerned way.

"Twelve years before I escaped."

"WHAT!" Both James and Remus yelled in unison.

"Twelve years. Man if Pete wasn't in Azkaban I'd kick his bum." James said sitting on the table.

Sound of the front door opening was heard, but the three didn't pay attention. Both Remus and James continued staring at their friend. If this wasn't their Sirius, what happen to theirs. Their Sirius was gay and this Sirius was very uncomfortable with the thought.

Little feet came running into the room. The feet belonged to Harry, when he saw Sirius he ran to him. Remus picked up Harry before he jumped on Sirius. James couldn't stop looking at his son.

"Uncle Remus let go," Harry whined.

Lily walked into the room soon after. "Hello Sirius and Remus." She noticed how white her husband was. She ran over to him and asked, "What's wrong honey?"

James was about to say something, but stopped when he saw Sirius stand up and walked over to Harry. Sirius ran one of his hand over Harry's forehead looking at the lighting bolt scar there. If James and Lily were still alive, then how did Harry get the Scar?

_AN: Thanks for reading. I'm having problem thinking what should happen in chapter 3, please review some idea for me._


	3. Talking about a dragon

**"it is easy to slip into a parallel universe. There are so many of them." -Girl, Interrupted**

**Chapter 3: Talking about a Dragon**

Lily sat down at one of the dinning room chairs as she listened to James and Remus talk about Sirius. Lily wasn't believing them at all; she remembered what big pranksters they were back at Hogwarts. Also she knew they haven't played a prank in a long time. "You guys are pulling my leg."

"Look at the pensieve. It won't lie." Sirius stated with a masked expression. He was quite the whole time the others were explaining to Lily. He was lost in his own thoughts about what caused Harry to get the scar and how James and Lily were alive. His head was starting to hurt.

Lily studied Sirius for a moment, then went over to the pensieve and went inside it. After a moment Sirius left James's kitchen and went into the family room. He smiled at Harry who was sitting on the floor drawing a picture. "Uncle Sirius want to draw with me." Hope written on Harry's face.

Sirius smiled at the kid. "Why not." He got down on his knees next to Harry and placed his hands on his knees.. "So what we drawing?" He hated that he miss Harry's childhood in his other life. But now he would get a chance to watch him grow into a teenager. And he wouldn't have to change those stupid diapers. But wait, Lily was having another baby. Maybe he could think of was to get out of doing diaper by the time the baby born.

"A dragon," Harry said holding up a child drawing of a red dragon.

Sitting back on his kneels, Sirius took the drawing to look at it. A smirk formed on his face, "I guess someone told you you'll be facing a dragon during your fourth year at Hogwart."

"What?!"

Sirius turned his head to see James's eyes bulge out of his head. "Nothing bad happens," he paused, "really."

"Daddy your eyes are coming out of your head," Harry said in fear. His eyes were filling with tears.

"Your dad is fine Harry," Remus said with an elbow to James ribs. He glared at his friend at his stupidity. He should know better than to scare his son.

James closed his eyes and grabbed his sore ribs where Remus hit him.. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to look at his son. "I'm find. Sorry for scaring you." He picked up Harry as he ran to him.

"You sure," Harry whimpered rubbing the tears from his check. A pout on his lips.

"Yes." James kissed his son's forehead feeling bad that he scared his son. But later he was going to ask Sirius about that dragon. Maybe kill Sirius, depending on what he says about the dragon.

"Oh Sirius!" Lily ran into the room and through herself at Sirius knocking them both to the floor. Sirius eyes grow wide as he grabbed Lily.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Harry wined hugging his father's neck.

Lily looked back to her son, then to Sirius. She was torn with who to comfort. Tears fell down her checks.

"Lily get off Sirius lap," James said as he tried to calm his son.

"But Sirius is--" Lily began.

"I don't know if you know, but this Sirius ain't gay," James stated glaring at Sirius and Lily.

Remus winced and looked away.

Lily mouthed 'oh' then crawled off Sirius crotch. "Sorry," she said to Sirius afterward.

Sirius let go of his bottom lip long enough to say, "It's okay." He felt so embarrass. The last thing he wanted was to get a hard on from Lily. Expectantly with James and Harry in the room. So to make sure he didn't get a boner he thought of Snape and all sex thoughts went away.

Lily was red as a her hair as she moved over to her husband to take her son. "It's time for Harry's nap. Come on Harry." She released as deep breath hoping to cool her flaming checks. Harry hugged her neck as they walked out of the room.

James watched them leave, then took a seat in a cushion chair and looked at Sirius. "You better not have got turned on by my wife," he joked.

Sirius sat up and smirked. "They say after a married couple has a baby their sex life gets boring. I guess she wants a taste of something better," he paused his smirk getting bigger, "and bigger."

James narrowed his eyes in anger. "Who said."

"People," Sirius said cocky leaning back on his arm. He missed the days of picking on James. And what better way to get rid of his embarrassment, then to piss James off.

Remus cocked an eyebrow. He understood that Sirius was just playing with James. He moved over to the couch and watched to see how far Sirius would take this. He pushed his hurt feeling to the back of his mind. He hoped though that Sirius would relies that he was gay or that his Sirius would come back.

"I kill you for the comment later," James said pointing his finger at Sirius. "Now about about that dragon. What did you mean he take one on during his forth year? And if you say the wrong thing I'll hex you to death."

Sirius sighed. "Should I be keeping track of all these death threats," he stated dryly. He looked over to couch when he heard a snort. He smiled when he noticed Remus trying to keep a straight face. That was Remus for you. He was ether frowning at them or trying to keep a straight face.

Remus rubbed his chin trying not to laugh, but a snort escaped. The conversation reminded him of the days when they talked in the common room. Except back then he hide behind a book so they wouldn't know he was laughing at them and if he laugh at them he'd said it was something in the book. Or if he didn't find it funny he would glare at the book and not them, although he should have glare at them for their stupidity. Remus rolled his eyes at the memory and watched the two dorks he called friend.

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Answer the question or else."

Sirius glared at the wand then to James. "Your no fun." He crossed his arms and faked hurt. When he got no reaction he frown, "You guys are boring." He sigh again. "Harry fought against a dragon will he was in the Triwizard Tournament." Both Remus and James eyes grew wide in shock.

A giant smile form on James's face. "Really! Did he win!" His grin getting bigger by the second.

Remus gave James a dry look, "It's not all about winning."

"Yes it is when it has to do with the Triwizard Tournament," James demanded. He looked back to Sirius, "Did he win?"

Sirius waved his hand as if to get rid of the question. "You don't want to know.'

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

Remus frown, "I take it something bad happened."

"What happen to Harry!" James eyes went wide thinking the worst.

"Harry? What wrong with Harry?" Lily stood at the opening to the hallway looking at the three of them. She went over to husband and sat on the armrest to his chair.

"Nothing," Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from the married couple.

"Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament and Sirius isn't telling us what happened," James said filling in the details for his wife.

Sirius quickly search his mind for the right thing to say. He didn't want to tell the truth. "I don't think you should know the future," he paused, "or possible future." He frowned, would Harry be in the Triwizard tournament still in this universe? He wondered scratching his chin. Then shrugged.

James opened his mouth to protest, but his wife put her hand over it to stop him. "I think we should answer Sirius questions so he can understand what going on. Ouch!" Lily pulled her hand off her husbands mouth after he bit her hand. She push him on the floor and stole his seat. She cross her arms and starred at him. "Jerk."

James smirked from the floor, then got up and sat next to Remus. He'll hex Sirius later for not answering his question. "So what do you want to know know Sirius?" He smirked at Sirius, then Remus. But frown at Remus disapproving look, "What?"

"Ever mind," Remus said still with a disapproving look.

"Can I ask my questions now," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Yes Sirius." Lily smiled at Sirius, then glared at James to make he didn't start something again.

"How did Harry get the scar?" It was the one question that bothered him the most. "In my, I don't know, universe? Harry got the scar from Voldemort." Sirius stop talking for a moment to frown at James when James made a noise of discomfort. Was Voldemort name feared still? "He got the scar from a spell that Lily casted will dyeing." He noticed that Lily turned white and that James was looking at her with sad eyes.

"Where was I at the time," James said still looking at his wife.

A lump seemed to grow in Sirius throat making it hard to talk. "You were already dead."

All James color left his face. "I couldn't protect my w-wife a-and son," he choked.

"You died trying to protect them," Sirius said around the lump in his throat. He didn't understand why it was so hard to talk them. They we alive and well and not dead.

"Was it an ancient spell that I casted?" Lily voice was strong even though she looked like you could brake her by just touching her.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes, Dumbledore believed so. Why?"

"Because I casted that spell when we went into hiding on all three of us. And I made it stronger on Harry when Voldemort came to our house."

Sirius eyes narrowed as he lean back on his elbow. "Where's Peter?"

"Sirius." Sirius looked over to Remus as he talked. "Peter wasn't their secret keeper. You where."

"What!" Sirius sat up real fast making his hair fly in his face. He push he hair out of his face. "I betrayed you!"

"We don't blame you Sirius," James said going over to his wife and took her hand in his to comfort her. "Voldemort tortured you for over a month. He murder people in front of your eyes, even children. We don't blame you."

"Children?" Sirius sobbed.

"He doesn't have the scars!" Remus stated out load to himself in confusion.

"What?" Everyone looked at Remus with frowns. None of them had any idea what he was talking about.

Remus looked toward the wall with an unfocused looked. "When we got Sirius back from the death eaters he had many burn marks, whip marks, cuts, many marks that healed into scars. He told me that Voldemort said, 'You shall have as many scars as you werewolf lover'." Remus gulp as if it was hard to say that. "But when you woke this morning, the scars where gone, but my mind was to busy with something else to this about your scars."

"Really?" James got up and moved over to Sirius. Lily followed behind him. "Sirius do you mind lifting your shirt." Sirius shrugged and stood up, then he lifts his shirt high on his chest. "You don't have the scars," James said in disbelief. "But then again you didn't go through the torture."

Lily put a hand to her heart. It was hard to believe. Part of her wondered if this was a trick the death eaters where playing. Lily turn toward the couch and noticed that Remus was no longer there. She left the two black haired friends and looked for Remus. She found him pretty quick. He was in her kitchen leaning on the corner staring at the sink. "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"It just..." Remus took a deep breath and shook his head. "Never mind. Its nothing." He walked out of the kitchen and went back in the other room. Sirius had put his shirt back to normal, which Remus was thankful for.

"Where's Peter," Sirius said, anger in his voice. He was sitting on the coffee table, will James sat on the couch opposite him. "You said he was put in Azkaban which made it so he couldn't be the secret keeper. How he get there? Did they find out that he was a death eater?"

"Someone found out that he was an illegal animagus. After he was charge the ministry of magic found the dark mark. It was shook to all of us. And to think we were going to trust him to be the keeper. He would have told Voldemort. He's been our friend since school, why would he do that? Join Voldemort?"

"Power? I guess."

Remus lifted an eyebrow as he watched the two of them talk. It was weird seeing them have a in-deep conversation. Them must have had to deflate their egos to do so.

"Sirius get off my coffee table!" Lily yelled.

"I wasn't hurting it," Sirius said getting up and moving to the couch. He was wearing his price winning smile.

'Well so much for that deflated ego theory,' Remus thought.

Sirius turned toward James to continue their conversation as if nothing interrupted them. "Did tell the Ministry about me and you? That were illegal animagus?"

"Surprising no," James said shaking his head. "But we're registers now."

"We are?" One of Sirius went up at that.

"Yes."

Sirius scratched his chin thinking for a moment. "Is Voldemort still in power?"

"He went into hiding after he's plans didn't work the way he planed and many of death eater went to Azkaban. Well at least that what many believe." James scratched his chin in thought.

"So he could come to power again," Sirius stated dryly.

"Probably."

"Oh goodie."

**author note: Sorry for any spelling errors. Thanks to all of you who left me reviews with suggestion, they are very helpful. Please continue leaving your thoughts and suggestions. What else do you think should happen? What other questions should Sirius ask? What should he find out? What other things should I make different in this universe?**

**Happy New Year Everyone!!!!**


	4. Don't play with your food

**Thanks to those of you who sent ideas, they help with writer block. continue giving your thoughts, they are always welcomed. I loved hearing what you think I should add.**

**Chapter 4: Don't play with your food**

The dinning table was quiet as most of the people at it ate. The only one not eating was Sirius who was playing with his food. He pushed his food around his plate with his fork with realizing it. His head was trying to disgust the information he has received so far about this...what?...universe? He was busy thinking about what else was different. What did the future of this universe hold for him? Will he be able to go back to his universe? And how did he end up here in the first place? What happened to the Sirius from this universe? Did he take his place? Is that Sirius died so he could live? The last thought made his head hurt.

As Remus was watching Sirius he wasn't eating correctly. In fact most of his plate of food is now sitting in his lap. He felt an elbow to his ribs so he turned his head to James with an raised eyebrow. "Yes."

James smirked at him, then pointed to Remus lap. "Are you saving that for later."

Frowning Remus looked down at his lap wondered what he was talking about sense he knew he didn't have an erection. Then his frown changed into a look of distain as he noticed the food. He could have swear that he was eating his food, but apparently he was chewing on air. He signed and began to pick up the food. He glared at James when he heard him snicker.

"Then I guess you didn't mean to place it in your lap," James whispered. Laughter in his voice.

Remus gave James a look, "Just because your a husband and a father doesn't make you any less of a git."

James just shrugged in response. He looked away from Remus to look at Sirius. He frowned at Sirius distressed expression. He hated seeing his friends upset, so he was going to do something about it.

Sirius was still lost in thoughts when he felt something hit him in the head. He look to see what hit him. It was a cherry tomato. He picked it up and frowned at it.

"James!"

Lilly outburst brought Sirius attention up to his friend who was trying to look innocent. Then he saw Harry start throwing his food. What was going on?

"Harry stop that right now," Lily said to son. "Do you want a time out."

Harry stuck his lower lip out, "But Daddy is throwing food."

"Well Dad is going to be punished too." She narrowed his eyes on her husband. "Care to explain _why_ you were throwing food."

James smiled at his wife. "To lighted the mood." When he got blank stares he elaborated. "Its been a dismal day with all the things that have happened. All the information that has been shared has caused a depressed mood at the table."

"That's still no reason to through food," Lily said in a mothering tone. "Your a bad infusion for your son."

"What a bad infusion?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side.

Lily smile at her son. "Tonight you can have a camp-out with your father in the living room and ask him then."

"Okay." Harry said with a smile.

James frowned. He didn't think it funny. He didn't want to sleep on the couch. He glared at Sirius when he laughed, then glared at Remus as he coughed away a laugh. "It you guys fought," he whimpered to them. They just smiled back.

The rest of dinner went by mostly quiet. When it was over Lily made James do the dishes all by himself.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood," James said to the dishes he was washing. "But what happened? Does my wife praise me? No! She punishes me by making me sleep on the couch."

Sirius stood in the doorway watching James. James didn't seem to notice that he was in the room. Sirius lifted an eyebrow as he listened to his friend complain. Praise from the wife. Could he say over sized ego. He also found it funny that Prong was talking to the dishes.

James continued to plain. "Come on the couch? Do I really deserve that? How about a cold shoulder in bed and no sex. I deserve that. Probably most the the time, but whatever."

Sirius listened to James complain for a while then went to join Remus and Lily on the couch. It seemed like the two of them were talking, but they stopped when he entered the room. He knew that they were talking about him, although he wondered if that was a good thing. He raised an eyebrow wondered what it was about.

Lily smiled and turned in her sit to look at Sirius as he sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. "I sorry to tell you Sirius but I have no room in my house for you to stay so your going to have to stay with Remus."

"I have guess room," Remus said quickly when Sirius started to make an unsure face.

Sirius bit lip as he thought. He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: Remus and Sirius are alone together and they talk. Your suggestion will show up in this chapter.**


	5. touring the house

**Thanks to all of you who left reviews.**

**Chapter 5: Touring the house**

Sirius stood on the sidewalk looking down the street. He was standing in front of Remus' house as Remus worked on unlocking the front door. Sirius looked over his shoulder wondering what was taking so long, then looked back to houses. Most of them looked like they where owned by muggles. That or wizards trying to pass a muggle, the type his family would hate. He smiled as he watched a little kid ride his bike down the road with their older brother.

Releasing that it has already been a good number of minutes sense they arrived, Sirius turn around to see what was going on. He watched as Remus fumbled with the keys. "Are things alright," he asked walking over. Then he frowned when Remus dropped the keys.

Remus closed his eyes and bit his lip. His emotions were getting the better of him. He couldn't even unlock the front door. He took a deep breath and managed, "Things are find." Another deep breath, "I just have to many keys and I forgot which one opens the door." He leaned down and picked up the keys. He really did forget which key was to the door.

Sirius looked at the keys in Remus hand. There were a lot. Then he noticed that Remus' hands were shaking. "Are you alright," Sirius said as he put his hand out to stop Remus shaking.

"Find," Remus squeaked. He coughed and tried again, "Fine." Sirius hand on top of his was killing him.

"Are you..."

"I'm sure," Remus interrupted. He had a mad rush to grab Sirius, thrust him against the door, and kiss his head off. Remus blushed as Sirius eyed the door. Did he know his thought. He hoped not.

"Why don't you you use your wand?"

"What?" Remus eyes went wide.

Sirius looked at him as if he has gone mad. "Apparently your not sane in this universe." He pointed to the doorknob. Then talked slowly as you would a child . "Use your wand to magically open the door. Then we can get into the house."

Remus mouth 'oh.' Then said, "Can't."

"Can't? What do you mean can't."

Remus shrugged. He forgot that this Sirius didn't know much about the house. "We, when I say we I mean the other you, put a spell on the door so magic couldn't open it. Meaning Death Eaters couldn't get in."

Rubbing his chin Sirius said, "I'm one smart guy."

"Yeah," Remus stated dryly. Big ego Sirius could always annoy him. Remus opened the door before he forgot which key was to the house. After opening it he stepped back to allow Sirius to go in first.

Sirius frowned. "Is something going happen when I go through the door." '_Like some kind of spell so you can turn me gay.' _He eyed the door-frame, then noticed Remus confused expression. "Never mind," then walked through the the walkway.

It was a nice house; two stories, but not big. There was a kitchen to his left and another door four feet away from it. To his right and in front of him where a few more doors. The stairs where in front of him as well. He liked the stairs, they had an angle to them. They didn't go straight up. It turned at two different areas.

"I guess I need to give you a tour."

Sirius turned around to find Remus rubbing the back of his neck. Remus also looked nervous. "It would help."

"Okay...um," Remus looked around wondering where to start. "Behind me is the kitchen. The door behind you is the office or 'Remus World' as the other you liked to call it." Remus signed. He knew that Sirius must think that his tour sucked. But Remus didn't know what to do. It felt weird having to give a tour to someone he lived with for a long time. Also Sirius was the one who picked the house. Sirius gave him the tour then. "That door is to a closet, that one to the basement, and that one to the garage."

Sirius smirked at Remus. "You know you suck at giving tours."

"Shut up. Come on, the tour continues upstairs." Remus frowned as he walked up the stairs. He's known Sirius to long, he was talking and acting like him.

"Where do you go during the moon? The Whomping Willow?"

When Remus reached the top of the stair he looked down at Sirius who stopped at brake in the stair at a turn. "No, I go to the basement."

"The basement?" Sirius had a confused expression on his face. "How? It looks like a neighborhood of muggle out there and even if it's wizard it wouldn't make a different. People don't like werewolf...at all."

"Thanks for the reminder," Remus stated flatly. "The neighbors believe we own a dog and we told them that the dog sometimes goes crazy during the full moon." pause. "Which isn't to far from the truth."

Sirius looked around him. "They believe that? They believe in a fake dog?"

"The fact that I walk a dog down the sidewalk help." Remus began walking down the hallway.

"What dog?" Sirius looked to see if there was a dog he missed. No dog._ 'What dog is Remi talking about?'_

"Padfoot."

"Yes?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean me."

"Yes." Remus shook his head and waited for Sirius to finish coming up the stairs. Remus walked through a door shortly followed by Sirius. "This here is the guest room. It will be the room you'll be staying in. The room next to this one is a guest room too, well was. could be again." Remus frown and looked to the direction of the other room.

Sirius eyes went wide. '_Oh my God, it's his sex slave room!'_ So okay his imagination was getting away from him.

"The other you really kill that room when you felt like remodeling when he was drunk." Remus sadly shook his head at the memory. Sirius made a sound of relief, that Remus wondered about. "Then he, you...whatever, decided to place all the part to your motorcycle in there along with your other crap and make it into a disaster zone. Harry is not aloud three feet near the door. Lily's rule."

"Motorcycle parts?"

Remus looked back at Sirius. "You had a crash about a month ago and totaled it. Then you decide to change some things on it that I didn't want to know about. I knew something was going to be illegal or as you say bending the rules."

Sirius began to wondering what his other self was planing. His bike was his baby.

"So, um." Releasing that he got sidetrack Remus went back to his tour. "Some of your cloths is over in the bureau."

Sirius frowned at the dresser. "Why do I have cloths in here?" Then he tilted his head to the side when he noticed a blue light coming out of a door that was cracked open. He wondered what it was.

"Because when we have a fight I kick you out of the bedroom and you sleep here."

"So I take it I wear the pants and your the girl." That blue light was really annoying him._ 'What was it?'_

Remus glared at him. "I am not a girl," he growled.

"No your a werewolf." '_What were they talking about again?'_ His mind was focused on the blue.

Noticing that Sirius was no longer paying attention, "You have such a short attention span." Sirius didn't seem to notice what he said. He looked to see what Sirius was looking at. He spotted the blue light and smiled. "I forgot."

Sirius was knocked out of Blue World when Remus walked in front of him. "Forgot what?" He watched Remus open the door that was to a closet. Inside the closet on a shelf was a pensieve.

"My Sirius put his memories in this over the pass year. He put memories in it so they wouldn't be forgotten." Remus smiled as he remember Sirius telling him why he was using the pensieve. "He said I was allowed to look at them if I like. He put some of his memories of the full moon so I would know what happens." Emotions were really getting to him now that they were looking at the pensieve. It was his only way of remember his Sirius. Remus looked away from the pensieve and glanced at Sirius. "You can look at them if you want."

"Thanks."

Remus nodded, then walked toward the hallway. "I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Okay."

**Please Review!**


	6. I can't do this

**Chapter 6: "I can't do this"**

After leaving Sirius, Remus ran down the stairs to get away. He couldn't be with Sirius another minute without jumping him. And Remus wasn't a horny person. Maybe it was because he couldn't have Sirius anymore that was making him horny. He went straight to his office and shut the door. There he lead against the door and slide down it. "I can't do this," he stated sadly. He let his head fall on his knees and cried. No one was around and he was hurting, he needed to cry to let out the emotions that were killing him. After a good number of minutes of crying he wiped his checks dry and left the office.

"So how are things going?"

Remus jumped a foot in the air when he heard the voice. He looked around wondering where the voice was from. He looked over to the fire place and spotted James head floating there. "James what are you doing? You scared me half to death." Remus rubbed at his throat hoping to dislodge his heart and get it back to his chest. James gave what Remus guessed was a shrug. It was hard to tell sense James was only a head.

"Lily is giving Harry a bath and I thought I should see how you are," James said. "You and Sirius have been together for a long time and now this. I'm worried about you."

Remus slumped onto the couch. "This sucks."

"Now I know something is wrong because that was a very unRemus thing you just said." James gave his a sympathetic smile.

Remus ran one of his hands over his face. "I don't know how I'm going to do this James. It hurts so much." He looked away before James saw his tears. He took at deep breath trying to swallow his emotions.

James bit his lip. "It will be okay. You and Sirius will be back together before you know it."

Remus shook his head sadly. "No. No we wont," he said as he stood up and walked away.

"Yes you will." James watched as Remus moved out of his sight. He wondered where Remus was going.

"No we wont." Remus came back in the room holding a giant bar of chocolate. "This Sirius is a homophobic." He took a big bite from the bar and sadly chewed it. "We'll never be together again." Tears leaked out of his eyes.

"You will be together again. Trust me. Even if I have to beat the gay into him. This Sirius can't be fully straight. Maybe he's bi. There's hope."

Remus gave a weak laugh. "How do you plan on doing that, your not gay."

James shrugged. "I'm glad to know I was able to make you laugh." He gave a weak smile. "Do you want me to come over there for support or beat some sense into Sirius. I'm good at that if you remember our days at Hogwarts."

"No." Remus rubbed at his eyes and tried to dry them. "I'll me okay." He looked toward the stairs. "Sirius is upstairs in the guest room and is looking at the pensieve I guess." His sad expression change to a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I just realized I might have hurt my chances with Sirius or helped it."

"How?"

"The memories in it."

"Some are dirty I'm guess."

Remus took a mouth full of chocolate. "More than some."

**Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome.**


	7. Acting like a Little Kid

**Chapter 7: Acting like a Little kid**

Sirius Black sat on the bed as he stared at the pensieve, then he would stared at the wall. He didn't know which temptation was greater; look at the other Sirius's memories or go into the other room and see what he was going to do to the bike. He started staring at the wall more as the temptation to look at the bike got stronger. He glanced at the pensieve one more time, then said, "Fuck it, I'm looking at the other room."

Sirius paused with his hand on the doorknob to the other guest room, he looked down the hallway to see if Remus was anywhere near. Then he realized that he was acting like a little kid trying not to be caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He shook his head at himself, then turned the doorknob and pushed the door. And pushed the door again. "What the fuck. Let me in." He pushed with his shoulder hoping that would move the stupid door. It opened-- a crack.

He took a step back crossing his arms as he wondered why the door wouldn't open. Then he groaned when the door closed on its own. He narrowed his eyes trying to think what kind of creator wasn't letting him in the room. Rolling his shoulder, Sirius attacked the door again.

"Sirius?"

Sirius pushed away from the door at the sound of Remus voice. He moved away from the door and tried to act as if he wasn't doing anything.

Remus froze when he reached the top of the stairs and frowned at Sirius. Sirius was standing weird and his cheeks were a bit pink. Remus eyed him trying to figure out why Sirius was standing that way. "Are things okay?" Remus came up the stairs to see how things were going and if Sirius looked at the pensieve yet. Remus really wanted to know what Sirius reaction was going to be. Remus didn't know what all the memories were. But knew at lest one if not more ( Knowing Sirius, it was the more) were 'dirty'.

Thinking fast Sirius blurted out, "Where's the bathroom?" Remus pointed to the door that was opposite the door to the room that Sirius was staying in. So Sirius ran to it and after he closed the door he through himself against it.

"Are you okay," Remus concerned voice came through the door.

"Fine. Just had to pee," Sirius yelled over his shoulder. He got a glance of his reflection and grimace. No wonder Remus was giving him a weird look. He looked like a ten-year-old with a five o'clock shadow. He looked back over his shoulder as he hear Remus go down the stairs. Slowly Sirius opened the bathroom door to see that Remus was gone. Which Sirius was thankful for because Sirius was making a complete fool of himself.

The coast being clear, Sirius ran at the door he trying to open. He bit his lip as killing pain shot from his shoulder. "Shit that hurt."

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sirius eyes went wide hearing Remus voice. "Nothing," he said trying to sound and look innocent. Where'd he come from.

Remus gave him a dry look. "For lying to me I'm not going to give you a clue on how to open that door." Remus shook his head as turned around and made his way down the stairs.

"Wait, what's the clue." yelled Sirius running over to the stairs.

Remus waved his hand behind his head. "Bye Sirius."

Sirius crossed his arm and stomped over to the door. After twenty minutes he gave up trying to open the door and just sat there on the floor. "Open," he said as he bragged his head against the door. Next thing he knew he was laying on the floor with the door wide open. He looked at the door, "I wonder what did it? Say open or hitting my head against it." He rolled over on his stomach and got his first look at the room. "Does a pig live here?" Things where just thrown all over the place. The sheets on the bed were covered with grease from the greasy motorcycle parts. Some other things laid on the ground that he couldn't tell what they were. Empty bottles also littered the floor. Sirius picked up one of the bottles, "Remus wasn't kidding when he said I remodeled while drunk."

He picked up some of the parts and study them trying to see what his other self was planning. For a long time none of it made any sense. Then he found some paper with his writing on it, as well as drawing he did. He flipped through the pages with a smirk on his face. By the time he was done he had an evil smirk glued to his face. "What an upgrade."

**7 7 7**

Remus wondered around the lower levels of his house. He was bored. Whenever he would start to do something he would get bored. The one thing he wanted to do, he couldn't do. He wanted to upstairs with Sirius, but Sirius was in motorcycle world. He crossed his arms annoyed with himself. He never was a horny person, but it seemed his body thought other wise.

Remus hmphed, then made a bee-line for the freezer. When he got to it he took the chocolate ice cream out and placed it on the table. After he grabbed a spoon he ate straight from the tub. Remus was half way through the ice cream when he heard, "Are we a little hungry?"

"A little." Sirius had his alcohol and Remus had his chocolate. That's how they dealt with things. But Remus wondered if Sirius ever realize that Remus always ate chocolate when he was over stressed or depressed. He didn't think so. "Give up trying to open the door?" He licked his spoon suggestively to see a reaction from Sirius. But got nothing He frowned inside his head at that.

"I got it," Sirius said walking over to the frig. "I don't know how I got it open, but I got it." He started looking at the food with a frown. "We got nothing to eat."

"The frig is full."

"Yeah, but it all sucks." Sirius started eyeing Remus ice cream. "Can I have some?"

Remus growled and pulled his ice cream closer to himself. "Get your own."

"It's a gallon tub."

"Your point?"

**Reviews make me happy.**


	8. skipping rocks and confessions

**Chapter 8: skipping rocks and confessions**

Sirius laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. It was midnight, but he was wide awake. Wide awake and bored. Although the ceiling was interesting watching the swirling blue light from the pensieve. Sirius lifted his head off his pillow to look at the door as he heard footsteps out there. He wondered what Remus was up to. He got up and made his way to his door. As he was about to open the door he heard the sound of Remus closing his door, cursing, then no sound.

Sirius stood in the doorway looking out into the darkness. "I guess Remus doesn't want to deal with me." He cracked his head, then returned to the bedroom. He stood at the foot of the bed for awhile with his arms crossed. He wasn't going to try to fall asleep because he knew he couldn't sleep if he tried. He was going to be awake for another few hours at least. He moved toward the closet where the pensieve was sitting on a self. Should he look at what's inside it? Will he like what he saw? Or will he want to through up?

Curiosity got the better of him, so he grabbed the pensieve and placed it on the dresser. He drummed his fingers on the side of it for a few minutes, then he lead forward and fell into the pensive.

He was standing in the fields outside of Hogwarts. He smiled when he caught sight of a younger him and a young James throwing stones into the lake. "I bet you ten butterbeers that I can skip this rock six times across the water," young Sirius said with a cocky smile. He throw the rock he was holding into the air, then caught it.

"That's not hard," James said looking at his feet for a stone. When he found a good one he picked it up then turned to his friend. "I got a better wager for you." When Sirius lifted an eyebrow James continued, "The person who can skip their rock the most will have complete control of the next prank."

"Bloody brilliant, let me find a better rock," Young Sirius said.

"Try looking in your head first."

Young Sirius turned away and looked at the tree line. "Remus you cut me deep."

"Well if you don't find any good ones in your head, take a look at James's head."

**Sirius** moved to get a look at memory Remus. Remus was sitting in the shade of a tree with an open textbook on his lap. A scowl on his young face. **Sirius **wondered if Remus was suffering his werewolf PMS. He was sometimes mean at that time of month. Remus was such a girl.

"What's up with you Remus," memory Sirius said with a laugh.

"He's sexually frustrated," James stated simply.

Remus made a choking sound, then said, "What?!" His eyes were huge in shook.

James shrugged his shoulders, "Your not?"

"I'm not," Remus said. "What made you think I was?"

"It explain the weird way your acting," James said. He looked like he was busy thinking for a bit, then he added, "There's a full moon tonight. They say that sometimes it can cause people to act weird." Remus checks grew red.

**Sirius** stared at them for a while trying to figure how old they were. From the sound of the conversation they didn't look like they knew Remus was a werewolf, but **Sirius** could swear he knew about Remus by that age. That they all knew at that age. He turned to look at his young self, but the memory was fading away and a new memory was forming.

Young Sirius was climbing up the stairs to the dorms. He opened the door to his dorm room and walked inside the room. Remus was the only person in there. He stood at the window looking out at the fields. Sirius moved to stand by one of the beds near the window. "Hey Remus. How's things with the folks?"

Remus turned his head slightly but stayed looking outside. "What you doing here Sirius, I thought you would be outside watching James practice." Remus sounded so weak. "It's a nice day out."

**Sirius** watched the two realizing this would most likely will be an emotional memory. Of what he wasn't sure.

Memory Sirius picked at the wood to the bed he was standing by. "I thought you would be back by now, so I thought I'd check on you." He paused for a moment. "How are you?" Sirius seemed uncomfortable with something. He was acting completely unusual for himself.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Then why are you hiding your hand?"

Remus froze for a second, then relaxed again. "It's nothing really." Remus looked over his shoulder to give Sirius a smile. But it looked forced. "My uncle's dog just doesn't like me. It's nothing serious."

"Remy I know."

"Know what?" Remus finally turned around to look at Sirius. A frown of confession on his face. "What do you know?"

"The signs were all there," Sirius took a seat on the bed.

"What signs? What are you talking about?" Remus face showed confusion, but his eyes showed fear.

Sirius sighed and pulled his hair away from his face. "You always left before the full moon and came back ether stiff or with bandages. Somethings both." Sirius paused for a breath then said, "I know. I know what you become every night of the full moon." He stared at his friend to see his reaction.

Paled and stopped breathing was Remus reaction. He opened and closed his mouth to say something, but his voice seemed to be taken from him. Finally he seemed to find his voice. "I...I'm not...I'm not what you think...I..." He dropped his head to his chest ashamed with himself.

Sirius got up from the bed and crossed to Remus. "Remus it's okay. I don't care that your a werewolf."

Remus lifted his head and looked at his friend with sad eyes. "How can you be okay with it. I'm a half bread." He shook his head sadly. "A monster. A beast. A evil beast. Your a pure bread..."

Sirius grabbed Remus head and made Remus look him in the eyes, so Remus would see the truth of his words. "You are not a monster. You hear me. You...Are... Not... A...Monster."

"But--"

"I'm not done . So you have a furry problem once a month. Who cares? Not me. And not James and Peter."

Remus knees gave out and he fell on the floor on his butt. "They know too."

Sirius knelt down and put a hand on Remus to comfort him. "James suspense, but Peter has no idea. I wont tell them, I'll let you tell them when your ready."

"You want me to leave now don't you? Find a new dorm."

Sirius frowned at his friend, "Why would I want one of my best mates to leave. Your my best mate and always will be. Nothing can change that. Even your furry problem."

A forced laugh escaped Remus lips. "Furry problem? That's putting it lightly."

Sirius smiled. "I like it. It's our code word. No one will understand what we're talking about. They'll think you're having problems with a rabbit or something."

"Do you really have no problems with this." Remus looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eyes. Sirius moved from kneeling in front of him to sit next to him.

"No problems what-so-ever."

Remus looked away. "I never wanted anyone to find out. Hoped no one ever found out. It would me the end of me if--"

"I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even James and Peter. But they do need to know the truth." Sirius through one of his arms over his friend's shoulder. The two of them sat like that for a long time in silence. Remus looked uncomfortable and Sirius looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say it. Finally Sirius broke the silence, "How...when...when... bitten? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Five."

Sirius nodded his head. "Five years ago, wow."

"No, when I was five." Remus stared at the floor miserly.

Sirius eyes grow wide. "And you survived?" Remus winced against him making Sirius eyes grow sad. "Sorry. It's just... I never here of someone so young. I didn't think it was possible. The body is so young."

"It was difficult." Remus stopped and shook his head. "I've held this secret so long, it seems so weird to talk about it with someone. I always thought I would get hatred or fear from anyone who found out. But you show ether emotion."

"Just proves you pick good friends."

"I guess."

**Sirius** finally moved himself out of the pensieve as the memory began to turn black. He took a seat on the bed and thought about what he saw. The first memory didn't seem to important which made him wonder why his other self put it in the pensieve. Now the the second one was was important. He tried to rap his mind around what he saw, but it was just so weird seeing thing that he never did. The memory of finding out the truth about Remus was completely different than what happened in his universe. All three of them confront Remus then and they were younger than that. Sirius put his hands on his head and fell back on the bed. His head hurt now. His stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out why things were so different.

Well call him an moron. He's in a parallel universe he can't figure how things were different. Sirius rolled onto his stomach and mumble something like I'm stupid into the sheets. He lifted his head wondering if he would ever going to get used to this world. Things are different and weird.

**AN: I bet many of you thought the confession was going to be something else. Don't worry there is a lot to come with the pensieve. Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the faster I update.**


	9. author note

**Author Note: So if you haven't already figured out, this story has died. I lost complete interest in it and If I'm going to be totally honest I lost complete interest in the whole Harry Potter world. Read Book 7 and it pissed me off, now I don't care about Harry Potter. I'm going to leave the story up because you never know maybe the next movie will make me like Harry Potter again. Sorry so much to all you liked this story.**


End file.
